Wannabe My
by jinjun299
Summary: "Mau jadi pacarku?"-guanlin "Kau sudah gila?"-jihoon kisah romansa 2 remaja yang terjadi di jaman yang sudah gila ini siapa yang akhirnya akan menang, perasaan atau rasa egois? wannaone, bxb panwink slight nielwink guanlin x jihoon
1. chapter 1

Wannabe My

.

.

.

Terdengar helaan nafas kecil dari pria tampan yang tengah memejamkan matanya, perlahan manik hitam kelam itu terlihat dan mengedarkan pandangannya kemanapun.

"Apa... kehidupanku akan seperti ini terus?" keluhnya pada angin, perlahan tapi pasti langkahnya terarah pada jendela kamarnya yang sudah terbuka dengan menyibakkan gordennya.

"Aku sudah lama bersabar, tapi jika ini memang sudah akhirnya." ucapnya pelan, diapun menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada langit.

"Aku... sudah sangat lelah."

.

.

.

"Ya, guanlin! Tunggu aku!" teriak seorang pria dengan wajah kecil namun manis yang berlari di depanjang koridor sekolah, pria tinggi yang tadi dipanggilpun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sang pemanggil.

"Baejin-ah? Ada apa?" guanlin hanya menatap bingung hyungnya itu ketika berhenti didepannya dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Sopan sedikit bocah! Aku ini hyungmu." guanlin memutar matanya bosan dan bersidekap dada.

"Katakan saja ada apa, kenapa berputar-putar."

"Sial! Jika saja aku tak butuh denganmu, hari ini latihan basket di percepat jadi setelah pulang sekolah dan pelatih ingin kau menggantikannya sementara mengawasi yang lain."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau kapten." ucap bae jinyoung dengan menepuk pundaknya dramatis menghasilkan decakan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Semena-mena."

"Oh ayolah, aku malas berdebat dengannya dan kau hanya harus menggunakan mata elangmu untuk melihat."

"Jangan berlebihan, _arraseo_ aku akan datang lebih awal."

"Yes good! Kapten kita memang bisa diandalkan!" dan dengan kata-kata itu jinyoung pergi meninggalkan pria yang hanya memandangnya jengah.

"Aku harus segera ke perpustakaan sebelum dia pergi." gumamnya dengan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat ke arah tujuan awalnya.

.

.

.

"Dia selalu indah." gumamman kecil itu berasal dari pria tinggi yang tengah memperhatikan seorang siswa yang membaca bukunya hikmat. Pria kecil jauh didepannya itu terlihat bergumam beberapa kali dan tersenyum entah untuk apa.

" _Joha_."

"Kenapa aku selalu menemukanmu berdiri disini?" ucap seseorang dengan berdiri disamping guanlin, guanlinpun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh hai minhyun hyung." pria yang dipanggil minhyun itu melihat kearah pandangan guanlin dan berdecak.

"Berhentilah menjadi pengagum dalam diam dan dekati dia."

"Aku takut hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Daniel maksudmu?" tanyanya, guanlinpun mengangguk samar.

"Hanya katakan saja, hatimu akan sakit jika terus menerus begini." terdengar suara lirih ketika minhyun mengatakannya, namun guanlin hanya tersenyum dan memandang hyungnya itu.

" _Gwaenchana_ , aku sudah merasa baik hanya karena ini."

"Guan..."

"Aku pergi dulu hyung." elaknya dan tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan pria yang kini memandangnya sendu.

"Kau akan mati jika terus menerus seperti ini, aku tak mau melihatmu menderita."

.

.

.

holaaaaa

sudah lama aku gak bikin story di ff

aku rindu. hiks

skripsian kali ini buat aku frustasi jadi aku jarang liat lagi ff

kali ini aku bawa panwink karena aku lagi suka banget ama mereka

semoga suka dan jangan lupa review juseyoooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanna Be My**

"Caramu menatapnya seakan-akan ini adalah hari terakhirmu." Gumamman itu berhasil membuat seorang remaja tanggung itu menatap temannya, guanlin yang merasa dibicarakanpun tersenyum pada daehwi sang pembicara.

"Aku begitu?"

"Kenapa harus bersembunyi?" Tanyanya, guanlinpun tersenyum.

"Aku tak bersembunyi, aku harus melakukannya karena daniel hyung akan marah padaku jika dia tahu aku menyukai pacarnya."

"Itulah yang kukesalkan, kenapa kau harus menyukai pacar orang lain?"

" _Molla,_ hanya suka."

"Guan, kau harus bisa melupakan jihoon hyung." Ungkap daehwi dengan sedih, guanlin pun tersenyum.

"Jangan cemas, aku juga tak akan lama hidup."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, aish kau membuatku kesal setengah mati." Keluh daehwi dan dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan guanlin yang masih betah untuk memperhatikan pria manis yang masih membaca bukunya dengan serius. Pandangannya berubah sendu ketika melihat pria yang selama ini dia dambakan dihampiri oleh seorang yang mempunyai tenpat khusus dihati pria manis itu. Dengan senyuman tulus, guanlinpun memituskan untuk pergi.

"Ah aku lupa, jinyoung pasti sudah menungguku." Gumamnya riang seakan-akan kejadian tadi tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

 **Wanna Be My**

"Bagus kapten! Seperti biasa kau dapat diandalkan." Jinyoung dengan semangat menepuk lengan kurus guanlin sampai pemuda tinggi itu mengaduh, dengan tanpa malu guanlin merebut botol minuman dari tangan jinyoung dan meminumnya rakus.

"Guan, akhir-akhir ini kau semakin kurus." Keluh jinyoung dengan meraba lengan guanlin bermaksud membandingkan dengan lengannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Gen orangtuaku memaksaku untuk selalu kurus padahal aku selalu makan banyak."

"Baguslah, kau tak membutuhkan diet."

"Aku ingin sekali punya abs, asal kau tahu." Jinyoung tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat teman bobroknya itu memasang wajah kesal namun terkesan imut.

"Aku tahu, susah juga punya gen kebanyakan cacing."

"Kau!"

" _Arra_! Oh iyah kau bilang malam ini mau pergi kerumah daehwi, aku ikut yah."

"Mau apa? Kencan? Ganggu kerja kelompok kami saja."

"Oh ayolah, kami akhir-akhir ini susah bertemu karena latihan benar-benar menguras tenaga dan waktuku untuknya."

"Cih alasan. Baiklah, aku juga malas mendengarkan ceramah mendadak darinya." Ucapnya menimbulkan pelikan senang dari pria berwajah kecil tersebut.

"Yes good brother, aku akan menjemputmu ok."

"Terdengar kau ingin kencan denganku." Guanlin hanya tertawa ketika jinyoung menampilkan wajah yang terlihat ngeri.

Guanlin POV

Kubuka kemeja sekolahku dan menghela nafas, kulihat seluruh tubuhku dan tersenyum miris melihat kondisi tubuhku.

"Aku benar-benar terlihat mengerikan, apa aku bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Tanyaku pada angin, akupun berjalan kearah cermin dan melihat tubuhku yang memar. Kuangkat tanganku dan menurunkan handband yang selalu kupakai jika aku memakai baju pendek dan melihat beberapa goresan yang sengaja kutorehkan.

"Bukankah aku sudah seperti orang gila?" Tanyaku pda diriku sendiri, akupun menghela nafas dan memakai baju panjang seperti biasa untuk baringan di atas ranjangku.

Namun tak lama kemudian, kudengar suara ribut dari ruang keluarga dan juga beberapa suara kaca yang beradu dengan lantai dengan suara adu mulut. Yah, seperti biasa orangtuaku akan menjadi seperti itu ketika mereka bertemu. Kututup wajahku dengan bantal berusaha menulikan telinga agar tak mendengarkan mereka.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti!" Teriakku, namun aku tahu mereka tak akan mendengarkan perkataanku karena mereka hanya akan mendengarkan emosi mereka. Kuambil ponselku ketika kurasakan getaran diranjangku dan melihat nama jinyoung tertera.

"Aku sudah diluar, cepatlah disini dingin." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum dan berdehem sebelum mengambil mantelku dan berlari ke bawah.

"Guan, mau kemana?"

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas dan menginap dirumah temanku, jangan mencariku dan lanjutkan sjaa perkelahian kalian." Balasku dengan membuka pintu dan membantingnya keras.

 **Wanna Be My**

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa kau sudah jadi budak cinta oleh daehwi?" Keluhku ketika kami mampir ke minimarket.

"Kau dan daehwi itu sama, sama-sama kurus. Jadi aku berbaik hati membelikan kalian makan agar kalian tak mudah terbang jika ada angin."

"Berlebihan sekali."

"Sudahlah diam, ambil saja makanan yang kau mau." Ucapnya, akupun berjalan kearah rak roti dan berniat mengambil roti namun terhenti ketika ada tangan yang akan mengambil roti yang sama denganku. Kamipun saling pandang dan saat itu juga jantungku berdebar keras.

"Oh guanlin, kau belanja disini?" Dia jihoon, yah pria yang selama ini aku suka tengah berhadapan denganku dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-ah itu hyung, aku... aku." Ucapku tergagap, akupun kembali memandangnya.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa aku gugup sekali?" Pikirku yang masih memandangnya yang tak berhenti tersenyum.

Tbc

Haloo

Aku datang dengan ff teceh ini lagi guys

Wannaone mau comeback yah? Gimana perasaannya? Udah siap uang buat beli abum? Bagi jinjun dong hueheheeh

Maaf late post, author lagi stak ide dan dari kemarin jadi pembaca setia

Mau tahu kalian ada rekomendasi ff onghwang atau nielhwang? Mauuuu dong!

See you next story guys


End file.
